Invisible Chains
by N.V.9
Summary: The Uchihas' are a rare breed of Vampire. Each with a gift to control any other species they set their sights on. When Itachi captures a demigod, making him his lover, he begins to question his clans gifts especially when he falls for a sightless blue eyed angel.


**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

"You know, sitting in the dark is asking for trouble."

Turning at the sound of the familiar voice, Itachi watched as the demigod walked toward him. Even without a light, Itachi could make out every line on the man before him. He could see the smirk on his goregous face, his eyes lit with hate and desire, the muscular chest on full display for his own eyes to devour. With only black leather pants hiding what always made Itachi beg for more, Itachi forced himself to meet the other's gaze.

"What is so troubling about the darkness?" he asked, his own voice low and soft. The bed beneath him shifting with him.

"Nothing at all." Hidan chuckled darkly, sending chills down Itachi's spine. When he stood in front of Itachi, his hands reached out, cupping Itachi's face gently. "And everything in the world." he finished on a whisper, leaning down to kiss Itachi's lips gently. "You are too beautiful. In a room without a light, you still demand my eyes to see you, to notice you."

"You say it as if you hate it." Itachi whispered back, allowing Hidan to lay him down, to crawl over him.

"I do. More then anything else." Hidan said, almost angrily as he kissed Itachi again. "I can't think when you're near. My instincts demand I protect you. Demand I risk everything I am to keep you alive."

"Alive? Hidan I have not been alive in almost five hundred years." Itachi laughed, kissing along Hidan's face, as his lover lowered his mouth to Itachi's neck, nipping and sucking as he went.

"It doesn't matter. I would kill anyone that tried to hurt you. I know it is your doing too."

"Your love for me makes you long for my safety." Itachi said tilting his head to the right, allowing Hidan more access to his body.

"No, Itachi," Hidan stilled, lifting his head, looking Itachi square in the eyes. Even in the darkness, Itachi could see the rage spreading over Hidan's face. He could feel it vibrating over the man. "It's your eyes that make me long for it. It makes me wish to never leave your side, to protect you. It makes me love you!" he snarled, his hands twisting on the bedsheet to either side of Itachi's head.

With a chuckle, Itachi pushed Hidan, rolling the man as he straddled him. Knowing that no matter what he did, Hidan would never hurt him. Would never do anything Itachi didn't want done to him. "These eyes," he started as he kissed Hidan, his eyes fading from black to red, "these eyes saved my family." he went on, watching as Hidan's eyes became glassy, falling farther into Itachi's webs. "Had you not tried to kill my brother, you would not be here." he groaned, pressing against Hidan's erection. "And I would not be doing this. If I must force you to love me, to never want to hurt me or anyone I love, I will."

"One day I'll break free of your spell, Little Vampire." Hidan panted with as much hate as he could. "And when that day comes, you'll be the first to die by my hand."

"Then let us make sure my spell never fades." Itachi moaned as Hidan's hands wrapped around him, pulling him closer. "Look into my eyes, Hidan, and fall deeper."

Though he tried to fight it, Itachi watched as Hidan's gaze met his. Slowly Hidan's violet eyes faded away, turning blood red, matching Itachi's own. Quick to follow were the black commas, spinning like crazy as Hidan lost the battle yet again. "Do you love me, Hidan?"

"More then anything." Hidan vowed, his eyes mirroring Itachi's.

"You are mine, Hidan. You are mine until I set you free." Itachi promised the demigod as he removed his shirt, tossing it aside. "Do you understand?"

"...Yes." Hidan said, bringing Itachi back down, the kiss becoming heated in seconds as the demigod flipped them back over, his hands quickly removing the rest of their clothing. "Yours and only yours." without another word, Hidan moved between Itachi's legs shoving fast and hard, enjoying the cry of pleasure and pain that escaped the vampire's lips as he arched. "Scream for me."

)$_$) ($_$(

"Itachi," Sasuke said when the older of the two walked in the room, a cruel smirk watching the demigod following Itachi like a pet. How the mighty have fallen, he thought in amusement. The look of pure loathing that coated Hidan's face was almost amusing. Itachi would never allow that thing to hurt him, but that Hidan fought to do just that, blaming him for all of this, made Sasuke want to laugh.

"Sasuke."

"Master, you're meal." a raspy voice said to the right of Sasuke. Turning to look at his own little pet, Sasuke took the crystal glass filled with fresh blood, the scent making his fangs inch over his bottom lip. But it wasn't the blood that made him turn, no it was the creature that held it. Like his brother, he had entrapped a very powerful creature of his very own. A demon that no longer had any free will. His only desire being whatever Sasuke wished of him. This demon loved him unconditionally, his face showing it clearly whenever Sasuke was in the room. Had Itachi wanted to, he could have done the same to Hidan, breaking him from the beginning. He could have had a pet that would never argue with him, curse him, try to kill him. Instead Itachi seemed to enjoy playing with the demigod, allowing Hidan to fight him at every turn.

"Thank you, Naruto." he said to the demon, watching in amusement as Naruto's feature's brightened. Basking in the praises given to him. There was nothing in the world that Sasuke would have traded this demon for. This beautiful creature that he had wanted from the second he saw him. He had asked Itachi to help make it happen. And Itachi had done so, bringing this demon to him. It had been a battle that almost cost his brother his life, if not for Hidan. The demigod had subdued the demon bringing him home. And covered in blood and chained to the ground as he raged to be set free, Sasuke had walked into the room, his eyes already forcing his power onto the demon. The Demon had fought hard, but Sasuke wasn't willing to lose such a powerful creature, to lose such beauty. The fight had gone on, the demon's powers beating throughout the room until Sasuke had taken full control. From the second their eyes had met, Sasuke had set out to make this demon his and his he had become. His to love and own, to hold and touch. His lover, his friend, his perfect companion.

"It's fucking sick how you call that love." Hidan bit out, sitting to the otherside of the table, his eyes watching Naruto in disgust. "To bring a demon of his power to his knees is disgraceful."

"What is wrong with having a king love you?" Sasuke questioned as Naruto moved closer to him, is bigger frame wrapping around his own as much as the chair would allow as he knelt before him . Running his fingers gently through the demon's hair, Sasuke kept his cold gaze on the demigod.

"He doesn't love you." Hidan answered, making Sasuke's hand clench tightly around the glass he held.

"He loves me, don't you Naruto?"

"Yes, Master." Naruto said lovingly, almost purring as he rubbed his cheek against Sasuke's thigh. "I love you more then life."

"See?"

"Ask that again when he's not your little bitch. There's a reason Vampires are hated. Especially your breed of Vampire. Had he been given the chance, that demon would have killed you long ago."

"You're wrong."

"If not for me, do you think he would have come willingly to your side?" Hidan smirked as Sasuke glare only grew. "It's no wonder the demons wish to kill you. With you dead, their king would be given back to them as he finished you off."

"Shut up." Sasuke bit out. "Itachi, make him shut up!"

"He doesn't love you. He won't ever love you."

"SHUT UP!"

"Enough, Hidan." Itachi said, watching the interaction quietly.

"I'm only speaking the truth, Itachi." Hidan said cruely, looking at Sasuke, "No one will love you without your nasty little tricks."

"Naruto," Sasuke said angrily, and just like that, Naruto shifted, his form taking on that of his demon, his body growing as he turned toward Hidan, flashing fangs. Without hesitation, the demon jumped the table, tackling the demigod, his claws digging deep into the other's chest, his fangs inches from Hidan's face. "Where's your tongue now, godling?" Sasuke asked hotly, knowing that with one word from his lips, Naruto would kill him.

With a glare, Hidan's own from began to change, his power snapping around him as he struck out, throwing the demon across the room. "I am the demigod of ninth realm, Vampire. My power will always be greater then a demon's." With those words, the shadows around them surrounded Naruto, clutching him in its smoke like form.

"Let him go!" Sasuke screamed as Naruto's snarls of pain echoed loudly through the room, his body convulsing as Hidan's power surrounded him.

"Stop." Itachi ordered watching Hidan struggling against his command. He knew what the demigod was doing. Naruto was the most powerful demon in the world and Hidan was the god that oversaw them, that truly ruled them. Itachi knew that should Hidan break Sasuke's hold on the demon, there would be nothing really stopping Hidan from killing them. Itachi's spell could only work so much and so quickly, making it only luck that had Hidan aiding them in Naruto's capture. Should Hidan order his death, the demon would have done so before Hidan's own body could stand between Itachi and Naruto. Putting more power into his voice he allowed his eyes to bleed red once more. "You're hurting me, Hidan." he said softly.

With a grunt, Hidan fell to his knees, releasing Naruto. "I'm sorry, Itachi." he bit out, the words coming forth without hesitation, even then they came without meaning. Simple words brought out by Itachi's gift.

Panting, Naruto layed on the floor, his body shaking in the after effects as Sasuke ran to him, holding him close to his body, whispering gently. The demon in turn wrapped his body around Sasuke, holding him gently as if to comfort him. It was a picture of love, of true uncensored love and devotion shared between a demon and a vampire. It was almost real enough to be believable. Turning to look at Hidan, he saw the demigod watching him with a knowing look. His eyes telling him the truth without him having to speak. The gift of the Uchiha blood line was a curse to everyone else.


End file.
